drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Calaun Ontrix Seyr
='General'= Name: Calaun Ontrix Seyr Username: Jehaine Subgroup/Guild: Shadowspawn (Myrddraal) Clan of Origin: Ahf'frait Weapon of choice: Two-handed axe. Physical Description: Standing at 6 ft 2, and weighing approximately 152 pounds, Calaun is of average height amongst her fellow Myrddraal. She has short black hair hanging down to her shoulders in length, white skin and no eyes. Though truthfully, not many could look her in the eyes if she had them. She has a small red birthmark over her left breast in the shape of a cloud drifting in front of a crescent moon... though that might be a little bit too much credit considering its size. Like most Myrddraal, she is lean, though appearing to be more muscular than the norm, most likely due to her preference of choosing an axe over a sword. Though her body is that of a female, not many are able to tell the subtle differences due to the heavy black cloak and cowl hiding her form, or the slightly higher pitch of her hissing voice, and most don't even bother to. Personality: Calaun has a fair share of willpower. She will follow orders, but has a strong sense of honor, and will refuse to do things that go against what she believes in. Those beliefs include the Dark One breaking free of his prison and out into the world, and standing in His favor when that time comes. A true Ahf'frait, she believes weapon skill is the path to victory, and has virtually no tolerance for weaklings and cowards. Perhaps the oddest trait of her personality is that she is very adamant on being called a 'Myrddraal' as opposed to 'Halfman', 'Lurk' and other names that seem to be popular amongst Lightfools. Quote: "Live by the sword, die by my sword." ='History'= Being female, Calaun's future didn't look all that glorious. As most Trolloc females were used as mates to bolster the Tribe's numbers, her father -- generally not the sharpest tool in the shed -- figured the same had to be true for his Myrddraal daughter as well. Lacking a son, and quite possibly having little else to do with his free time, he still taught the girl the basics of weaponry though, teaching her what he knew of the massive axe he carried. Myrddraal or not, he reasoned, Calaun was still his child, and as such had his name to uphold within the Ahf'frait. When the time came that the girl was to be drafted into the Army of the Shadow, one of the first things she encountered was a large amount of sexism. Oh, the Trollocs weren't much of an issue, they'd shy away from her eyeless gaze -- or at least got the feeling they were needed elsewhere, anyway -- but the true threat came from the other Myrddraal in the Fist. One that had until recently been the only Myrddraal in the Fist. One that had no intentions of sharing its priviledges to a newcomer such as herself. While most Trollocs could be brought on other ideas by her gaze, the other Myrddraal had no reservations against using her as their bootheel. She was the youngest Myrddraal addition to the Fist, and therefore below him as far as he was concerned, something he never hesitated to point out to her. When one such act of humiliaion got out of hand and he decided to show her 'what women were for in his eyes', she didn't intend to hold back any longer. A fight broke out between the two Myrddraal, causing quite a bit of destruction in its wake as tent poles were used as clubs, and kicks sent each other flying into stakes driven in the ground, snapping them like twigs. The other Trollocs in the camp cheered the battle on, some even placing bets on the outcome. A fight was a fight after all, and no Trolloc in his right mind would try to break up a fight between two Myrddraal, both of whom could tear said Trolloc limb from limb. At the end of it however, Calaun managed to get the upper hand, squeezing her tormentor's throat shut until sunrise. In the eyes of the Ahf'frait however, she had been starting to get a grudging respect of some of the Claw Commanders due to her being able to kill a Fadeling alone and unarmed. The fact that the victim in question was a total selfish bastard helped a great deal in earning a small degree of respect in the Trollocs' eyes. Hearing the rumors amongst his subordinates, the Fist Commander decided to give her a chance and took the girl under his direct command as a full member. Male or female, a Myrddraal in the Fist was better than NO Myrddraal in the Fist, and if she had already proven herself to his Claw Commanders EVEN BETTER. Though other Myrddraal (and some Trollocs) are still able to tell the difference between Myrddraal genders behind the armor and cloaks that simply weren't intended to show off more feminine forms, most don't bother to bring it up as she earned her place as much as they have. If she didn't, she'd get herself decently killed anyway, so who cared? Category:Shadowspawn Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies